Waiting too long?
by reality.is.lost.in.wonderland
Summary: Zelda has been waiting for Link to return from his journeys and make good on a promise that they made. but just how long is she wiling to wait? what happens when he finally returns? will he keep his word? what if her heart has gone cold from waiting too long and listening to what others said?


_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE! .**_

_**ALSO I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS! PLEASE REVEIW OR FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS. ILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK, AND YES I PLAN TO MAKE THIS A LONG STORY WITH SEVERAL CHAPTERS.**_

**this is a LoZ fanfic. ZeldaxLink LinkxZelda**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. if I did then I wouldn't be writing the characters' loevstory on a fanfic website... I'd obviously put it in the games...**

CHAPTER ONE; THE RETURN

ZELDA'S point of view-

The rain had finally ceased, leaving the sky over Hyrule clear and ready to show a beautiful sunset. But that wasn't what I was concerned about or even noticed.  
As I walked through the damp tall grass and assorted wild flowers, I couldn't help but worry. It had been 2 years since I last saw Link. After saving all of Hyrule from the Twilight, he said he still had unsettled business and that people still needed his help. I understood only because I knew that he was just that type of person, someone who helps people even when it didn't benefit himself.

Every day I snuck out of the castle and came to this very spot to wait for him. A small private meadow behind Hyrule Castle that we found one day while taking a walk together. When we found it he told me that it would be our secret place for only us. That same day he told me he would be leaving but he wasn't sure for how long. He had promised me that when he came back he would marry me and never leave me again.  
Though I knew that was so long ago, and that we both would no longer be the 17 year olds we were then, I just refused to give up hope.  
Many times over the years my chamber maids and servants that I thought of as family, tried to convince me that he wasn't coming back and that he probably settled down somewhere with another women or worse, died. I refused to accept either theory.(especially the second)

But as I stood here waiting I couldn't help but consider them and doubt myself.

I shake my head and try to push those thoughts away and instead, close my eyes and force myself to listen hard for the sound of Epona's strong hooves beating on the ground as if a drum beat to announce Link's arrival. I also strain my ears to try to hear the sound of Link's voice as he encourages Epona to speed up.

Sadly I hear neither. With a sigh and a heavy heart, I turn to walk back to the castle before Impa or any of the guards notice my absence.  
I walk with my head down and try to count my steps as I make my way up to the secret back door that leads to the Royal Stables. I had done this many times and I knew the answer was 876. Plenty of time to think. Or in my case, try to fight tears and depressing thoughts.

~When I get to the stables I immediately walk to the stall that held my personal horse. My horse was a gift from Link actually.

One day he had visited me and proclaimed that he would take me to get my own horse and that he found it ridiculous that, I being the Princess of Hyrule, was denied such a simple request of having one all for the reason of it being a possible safety threat. He then took me to an old shop that he knew sold rare and great horses.

On that particular day they had 2 Arabian mares and one Gypsy Vanner stallion. The stallion was what caught my eye. He had a gorgeous blue roan coat and was easily 6 foot. He was outstanding and I knew I wanted him. When I approached him, we seemed to have an immediate bond, seeing this Link bought him for me and told me to name him. The name I chose for him was Cyrus. A noble name for a noble horse.~

As I stand in his stall grooming him I'm once again consumed in thoughts of Link and where he may be at this moment. Or what he may be doing. A few tears slip and Cyrus is quick to catch the salty taste on his tongue as he licks my cheeks to cheer me up. I giggle and stroke his mane. "Aw thanks boy. You're certainly the best friend a girl could have." Sadly due to me being raised in the castle and it being a rule that I couldn't leave, Link was the only real friend I had. Sure there were other Noblemens' children that my father tried to force me to socialize with but that was simply that. Me being forced to talk to a stranger. And so as a child I had often spent my time hiding in the north towers that no one visited, or in the courtyard's maze so that no one would find nor bother me. But the day Link found me changed my life. I seemed to open up and actually smile again since the death of my mother. He told me stories of the world outside of Hyrule and he even helped sneak me out. We often spent our days looking for new secret passage ways to exit the castle grounds unnoticed. Even then he would leave for extended amounts of time and it would be weeks or even months before I heard or saw anything of him.

I'm brought out of my thoughts and back to the present and my surroundings by Cyrus nudging me with his snout. He must've been trying to get my attention because as I listen, I can hear the sound of boot steps and horse hooves. I quickly climb the ladder that I keep in Cyrus' stall that leads to the hay loft. I crawl on a pile of hay and wait to see the intruder. I sit quietly, knowing that if caught in here without a guard near me for protection, that I'll be reprehended by father for being careless.

As I lower myself closer to the bale of hay and peek over it just barely, I hold my breath as to not risk making a single noise.

A long moment of silence is all that meets my own, but then I watch as 3 guards walk around with their torches burning brightly.

The first guard has a large stomach and a greying beard that moves as he addresses the second guard that has long lanky legs. "oy! We better find that damn princes before it gets too dark. Her 'ol dad wouldn't be too happy to hear that the brat is still missing during the time that all the creepy things come out." I can't help but scowl as I hear the names he refers to me as.

The second guard laughs and nods in agreement. The third guard that happens to be closest to the hidden ladder that leads to the loft where I am says, "Hey! That's no way to be talkin' about her highness you know! Someone may 'er hear you and report all of us!" he looks a bit paranoid as he says so causing me to smirk and nod in agreement.

"Ah calm down boy! No one's out 'ere to hear me. Besides I'm only stating the truth! That little brat has been nothing but trouble for all of us ever since that little hero of her's gone and left her. "He bellows a deep laugh as his breathe fills the stale stable air, smelling strongly of ale. I let out a small huff, but still loud enough that it seems to catch their attention. The second guard holds his torch higher and looks around some. "Did you hear that?" he narrows his eyes some trying to see better in the dim lighting. "Oh honestly Simms, it was probably just one of the horses." The first guard says as he pats the second guard, Simms, on the back and starts walking. They then walk out of the stables to continue with their search.

As they do I let out the breathe I was holding, only to yelp as I hear next to my ear, "well that was a close one. They almost caught you." I look over and see deep blue eyes staring back. I squint some and then inhale sharply as I throw my arms around the man next to me. "Link?!" I giggle some and hug him tightly. He then smiles and returns the embrace as he wraps his arms around my waist and rolls onto his back pulling me on top. "Of course Princess, who else sneaks up to the loft and rolls in the hay at night with you?" he winks and then smirks causing me to blush.

"Link! Don't make it sound so scandalous! It's not like that and you know that." I blush more and fake a pout as if his accusation offended me. This only makes his smirk grow as he pulls me closer and uses a hand to move my chin so that I'm facing him. "Aw I know, I just simply wish it was." As he says this I blush more and before I can say anything in reply, he kisses my lips gently. I soon find myself falling into the kiss and forgetting what it was I had wanted to say before. As we continue and the kiss begins to feel more passionate, he pulls away and looks into my eyes smiling. "Just as I remember it." He mumbles.

"What do you mean?" I say as I tilt my head in confusion due to my thoughts still swimming with the feeling of his lips on mine. He frowns some, "aw don't tell me you forgot the day I left Princess." He looks at me intently as if waiting for me to say something. I frown some as I try to remember that day from 2 years ago. As I recall the day's events, I suddenly remember the kiss. A light blush shows on my cheeks as a smile does as well. "Oh right…" my voice trails off as I remember the kiss and the way it felt.

As he sees the realization on my face he smiles and looks into my eyes. "So does this mean you remember?" he asks with a smile. I smile back and my blush darkens as I nod. He then smirks and leans closer as if about to kiss me again, but instead he shifts us so that he can stand up. I frown some and then move to stand up as well.

"Well excuse me for not immediately remembering something that happened 2 years ago." I say with some attitude as I start walk to away and climb down the ladder. "Whoa? Do I detect attitude coming from our beautiful and honorable princess?" he says still in a joking manner as he follows me. I walk into Cyrus' stable and go back to brushing him. "No not at all dear hero, I just simply was stating my reasons for my memory being a bit hazy." I say smartly as I ignore his presence.

"Well excuuuuse me Princess. But I was out helping people and showing I cared." He says as he leans on one of the walls. "Yes well I'm sure they appreciated seeing you and being reassured that you care about them while I was here worrying about you. I obviously was a fool for waiting for you at our spot every day as I promised." I say flatly trying to hold back my tears. I then hear a silence and then feel his strong arms embrace me from behind. He then turns me to face him, "You really waited there every day?" I nod as a tear slips. He wipes it and keeps his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry Zelda. I often thought of you as well. I never meant to hurt you and leave you worrying about me." He says softly as he looks into my tear filled eyes. "Well you did." I say coldly but then I soften a bit and meet his gaze. "And I understand that you were only trying to help the people of my kingdom… it's just I really missed you and constantly thought of you as well." A few more tears slip and he kisses them away causing me to smile some. But that smile soon fades and I look down. "Also my maids and even Impa tried to tell me to move on, that you weren't coming to make good on your promise." I sigh and then more quietly, "they even suggested that you died or found some other woman..." my voice trails off and I look away still but no longer crying as it feels that all my tears have been shed.

He lifts my chin so that I'm looking him in the eyes once more. "Zelda, you're the only woman I love and I would never do that to you." He says tenderly as he kisses me gently on the lips. He then pulls away and smirks "and honestly? Me dying?!" he chuckles some which only causes me to roll my eyes at his cockiness. "So do you forgive me Princess?" I smile and nod my head yes. He smiles back "Good because I would hate to think that you were mad at me for something." I smile and then step away out of his embrace and then walk over to Cryrus. I look over at Link while petting Cyrus' mane, "well what now?" He smiles and walks towards the door to the stall and walks out and only hesitates to look back at me with a smirk "Well? Are you coming or not?" I give him a confused look that only gets another smirk and a chuckle from him as a reply. He then reaches for my hand and pulls me to follow him. I give in and do so but make sure to close and lock the door to Cyrus' stall behind me on the way out.

**P.S; thanks so much for my friend** LoZFanboy1294 (look him up on yourube or instagram!)**he was a big help with revising and even some content ideas!**

**so yeah you should take my advise and look him up, just a suggestion...or maybe its an order?... Dun-Dun-Dun...DUN!**

**haha ok anyways... thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon! PLEASE review**


End file.
